


Enjoying The Present

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [65]
Category: Eureka, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Banter, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, POV Zoe, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe isn't exactly sure what's going on between her and Jackson, whether it's just sex or a fling or something more, but whatever it is, she's just going to enjoy it and not worry about it.</p><p>Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So the Jackson/Zoe ship legit just hit **sideofrawr** and I over the head out of _nowhere_ the day we introduced the two of them. Like, the _very first thing_ the two of them started doing was flirting with each other. So we just went with it. Anyway, she sent me a prompt from the [list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) of " _finding the other wearing their clothes_ " and this is what happened. This is actually going to be set this Thursday night, after Zane and Daisy _finally_ get together in game.

She should have been pissed, being locked out of the house, but at least she had walked in on the cozy little scene in Daisy’s bedroom at Zane’s place so she’d kind of expected it. She’d gotten back to the house before Cami did, having gotten a break between patients, so she gave the woman a call and told her it was _probably_ a good idea if she let her daughter know that none of them were getting inside tonight.

And oh, was she going to tease the hell out of Zane for this later.

But it was good that the two knuckleheads had gotten it straightened out and stuff. All it had taken was Daisy getting shot and nearly dying. She’d lived in Eureka long enough to know that yeah, that really was what it took sometimes, so it made sense. That was what it had taken for her dad and Allison to finally tie the knot, after all. She was just lucky she was dealing with a very good outcome to the situation instead of a totally despondent best friend.

At least she’d had a place to go tonight. She more or less had an open invitation to Jackson’s apartment and had had one since the Spring Fling. That had...kind of been a surprise. She was a bit of a wild child, yeah, but she wasn’t exactly a “sleep with guys I barely know, especially on the first actual date and _especially_ guys I work with” kind of girl. She hadn’t even let her hair down that much at Harvard, and when she’d gone back to Eureka? Like _hell_ she was going to sleep around with her dad still being the sheriff and her step-mom being Henry’s right-hand woman and therefore most of the guy’s in town boss when she wasn’t working in the clinic.

Though that probably explained it. Having more or less been a nun for the last few years, at least compared to everyone else she knew, and then having food of a dubious magical nature and having a _very_ sexy man pay her attention had been the perfect storm to cause her to go to hell with it, it’s time to get laid.

The thing was...she really didn’t regret it.

Not that it had happened all that _often_ since the Spring Fling. With Zane and Daisy having their fight she was there for her friend, plus Dr. Watson’s wife showed up with their baby girl so he was gone for a week, and then Dr. Hooper’s ex showed up so her and Dr. McCoy were fighting which caused shift changes and then apparently they’d made up and eloped so now they were going to be _two_ doctors short… It was honestly a surprise that she _slept_ , to be honest. But with Christine around now it was helping a lot.

But tonight had been nice. It hadn’t just been sex; he’d fed her, too, and there had been _some_ attempt at the concept of Netflix and chill but eventually they’d ended up in bed and _that_ had been the highlight of what had been a rather long day. Unfortunately, though, she had barely eaten for most of the day and as much as she would _love_ to stay in bed next to Jackson she needed to get something to eat. They hadn’t actually finished their Chinese and she knew from experience that cold takeaway tasted just as good as hot takeaway.

She slipped out of bed and looked around for her underwear and something else to wear. The underwear she found easily because it was right by the bed, but she had no idea where the heck the rest of her clothes were. Then she remembered most of her clothes were in a trail from the living room to the bedroom; she’d been down to her bra and panties by the time they got to his bedroom. She looked around and saw a button down shirt of his on the chair in the room and slipped it on. He was actually a bit bigger than she was, so she almost felt like she was swimming in it a bit, but it would work.

“Looks good on you,” she heard him say from the bed.

She turned and gave him a grin. She hadn’t bothered to completely button the shirt up yet, so there was still quite a bit of cleavage showing as she moved back over to the bed. “I think a T-shirt would have been better.”

“That’s got a nice view,” he said. “I kind of like you better with nothing on, though.”

“I know you do, but I have to leave the bedroom for more food,” she said. “Busy day today thanks to all the crap going on. And it’s going to be busy as hell for the next week with the Doctors McCoy on their honeymoon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jackson said with a slight groan as he reached over and pulled her back onto the bed. “I swear, it feels like the clinic is perpetually understaffed.”

“And soon one of the hospitals is going to lure you away to go do all your fancy surgery stuff,” she said with a grin. “So it’ll be John and I holding down the fort.”

“I won’t abandon you until they get back,” he said, running a finger along the edge of her open collar. “I promise.”

“Did I tell you John was saying something to Livvy about how if he caught us snogging anywhere on the premises there would be a repeat of the Post-It incident?” Zoe said with a laugh. “I still don’t know what he was talking about, but I’m intrigued.”

“I am too,” he said, moving his lips to her collarbone. “We should see if we can get caught.”

Zoe laughed. “You’re distracting me from food.”

“I’m much better than food.”

“In most cases I’d totally agree but literally all I’ve had to eat today is two frozen waffles with some peanut butter between them and a Yoplait yogurt, a peanut butter sandwich and the little bit of Chinese you let me eat before you distracted me,” she said, shutting her eyes as his lips trailed on her skin.

“Sounds like someone forgot to get groceries,” he said, begrudgingly pulling away. “And I don’t want you to starve.”

She looked over at him and kissed him softly. “You let me eat now and you don’t distract me, I’ll make it up to you.”

“You promise?” he asked, grinning at her.

Zoe nodded. “Promise. Put on some pants or underwear or something so I don’t jump you on the couch and meet me in the living room.”

“Fine, _Doctor_ Carter,” he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed, buttoning her shirt up some more as she made her way out into the living room. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on between her and Jackson, whether they were dating or just friends with benefits or having casual sex, but for the moment she was just going with the flow and enjoying it. If not having a label for it caused problems later then they’d figure it out then, but for now? For now, she was just going to go along for the ride and have fun and not over-think it. That was the best course of action.

Hopefully.


End file.
